1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to interface manufacturing technology, and more particularly to an interface device and a liquid crystal device (LCD) with the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the evolution of optical and semiconductor technology, flat panel display (FPD) has been greatly developed. Among the FPDs, the LCDs have been adopted in various applications due to the attributes, such as high space utilization rate, low power consumption, no radiation, and low electromagnetic interference.
With respect to the liquid crystal display technology, high-resolution LCDs, such as 8K or 4K, are now available. Among current high resolution LCDs, the interface devices are defined according to the actual needs of manufacturers. However, data signals and control signals may be mixed among the various interface devices, such that the signal quality may be affected, and so does the display performance of the LCDs.